


Když fakt víš, koho si vybrat

by kingkoblih



Series: Floutny [9]
Category: Floutny, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 101 důvodů proč Marigolda nenechat hlídat vaše děti, Geralt má milenku, Geralt vs Alexa, M/M, ale duležitý je že aziz si to užije a to mi stačí lol, asi to není tak explicitní jak byste čekali a dobře pro vás, beran, con non-con, fakt se omlouvám, i mean kinda, kvůli těm dvěma odstavcům jsem dvě hodiny četl články o koních a ten čas mi nikdo nevrátí, milenci se milujou, nevim jestli už se tomu v tuhle chvíli dá říkat piss kink, prasárna!!!!, to je svatba napsala, výlet na Velký Kosíř, českej smut
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Šoupačka Alert. Ale jen pro první půlku. Ale za to fest.Geralt a Marigold tvoří stabilní pár už šest let. To však neznamená, že se spolu nudí. Geraltovy narozeniny se zdají být skvělou příležitostí pro zkoušení nových věcí. A pro navštěvování nových míst. I když na ně třeba vůbec nikdy nedojedete.Budou blbé vtípky. Bude soustavné vyhýbání se slovům "penis" a "anál". Budou slzy. Bude smích. Ale ze všeho nejdůležitější je, že Bude Klepna.Tak enjoy a nebrečte <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Floutny [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807894
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Když fakt víš, koho si vybrat

Geralt vkročil mokrou nohou na koberec. Hebký tmavošedý vlas ho zalechtal na chodidle. Do nosu ho udeřil pach svíčky, která právě dohořela na nočním stolku a jako tenká stužka z ní stoupal kouř. Ty dva náhlé vjemy mu pomohly vrátit se myšlenkami zpátky do reality. Stáhl si vlhké vlasy do culíku a přistoupil k posteli.

„Můžem?“

„Hmm…“

Marigoldův hlas byl tichý, sotva zřetelný. Geralt se pousmál a posadil se na kraj postele. Sehnul se k Marigoldovu znavenému obličeji a políbil ho na spánek.

„Fajn,“ zašeptal.

Se vší opatrností nahmatal vzadu na Marigoldově hlavě přezku a rozepnul ji. Dával si obzvlášť pozor, aby při tom řemen ještě víc neutáhnul a aby Marigolda nezatahal za vlasy. Hlava ho musela bolet i tak. Pomalu mu vytáhl z pusy kulatý roubík a nechal ho zhluboka vydechnout. Jemně Marigolda podepřel a pod hlavu mu podsunul měkký polštářek, aby nemusel dál ležet v loužičce, kterou si pod sebou vyslintal. Marigold se unaveně usmál a sotva na vteřinku se na Geralta podíval. Pak se jeho modré oči opět znaveně zavřely. Byl vyčerpaný. Ale spokojený.

Geralt mu vtiskl další polibek do vlasů a zvedl se. Přešel k nohám postele a jedním kolenem kleknul na matraci, aby se k Marigoldovu tělu mohl snáz sehnout. Mladý bard před ním klečel na kolenou, kotníky připevněné každý k jednomu konci černé tyče. Uprostřed k ní měl připoutaná i zápěstí. Celou vahou tak spočíval v poněkud nepohodlné pozici na svém obličeji a Geraltovi bylo jasné, že už ho musí pekelně bolet za krkem. Pohladil ho po zadečku, na kterém svítily červené otisky Geraltových dlaní. Sakra, asi se fakt nechal trochu moc unést. Snad ho to moc nebolí… Ještě než však mohl Marigolda vysvobodit, musel se postarat o jednu poslední věc.

„Připravený?“

Marigold místo odpovědi znovu jen zamručel. Geralt vycítil, jak se pod jeho dotekem pokusil své tělo aspoň trochu uvolnit a využil toho. Sjel rukou níž a zabloudil mezi Marigoldovy půlky. Uchopil stříbrný kroužek s třpytivě modrým středem, lehce jej povytáhl a zasunul prsty pod něj. Marigoldovo tělo se napjalo a mladík tiše zasténal.

„Už to bude. Hlavně se uvolni,“ pohladil ho Geralt po stehně. Chvíli se nehýbal. Dával Marigoldovi čas, aby se mentálně připravil, i když mu bylo tak nějak jasné, že Marigoldova mysl je momentálně úplně vymetená.

„Tak jdeme na to.“

Zatáhl. Pomalu, lehce, milimetr za milimetrem. Žádná velká síla, hlavně opatrně, aby Marigoldovi neublížil. Ten bolestně zasténal, ale jeho hlas během vteřiny přeskočil o oktávu výš a přešel v kňučení.

„Už to bude, omlouvám se,“ zašeptal Geralt. S Marigoldovým bolestným heknutím dopadl na postel stříbrný plug, který si velikostí nezadal s Geraltovou vlastní výbavou. Marigoldovo tělo se lehce třáslo, hlasitě oddechoval a kňoural. Geralt se na vteřinku zarazil. Uviděl, _ucítil_ sperma, které skapávalo z Marigolda na prostěradlo. Rychle zatřásl hlavou. Ne. Znovu ne. Nebuď nenažranej. Zapomeň na to.

„Už, už, už,“ snažil se Marigolda utěšit. Rychlým pohybem odepnul pouta z jeho rukou i kotníků a tyč odložil na podlahu. Marigold se i přes to nehýbal. A Geralt se mu nedivil. Byl v té nepřirozené poloze spoutaný několik hodin tahem. Věděl, že to nebylo zdravé, Geralt mu neustále opakoval, že by si měli dát pauzu a měl by se aspoň na chvíli protáhnout, ale Marigold odmítal. Byli na všem domluvení. A pokud Marigold nechtěl, Geralt mu musel vyjít vstříc.

Teď proto bylo na něm, aby pomohl jeho tělu se vzpamatovat. Položil Marigolda, který připomínal hadrovou panenku, na břicho, bezvládné ruce mu položil podél těla a pohladil ho po zádech. Opatrně mu promnul dlaně a chodidla, aby napomohl jejich prokrvení, a ujistil se, že na kotnících a zápěstích nemá žádné odřeniny. Taky si dal obzvlášť záležet a pod pouta mu vložil extra vrstvu polstrování. Marigoldův obličej se brzy zkřivil do bolestivé grimasy a znovu zaskučel.

„Co se děje?“

„Křeče,“ zašeptal Marigold. No jistě.

„Kde?“

„Záda… Nohy…“ Na víc se Marigold nezmohl. Naštěstí byl Geralt připravený. Než ze sebe Marigold stačil vyrazit další roztřesený výdech, Geraltovy teplou sprchou rozehřáté dlaně už do jeho kůže vmasírovávaly vonný olej.

„Do prdele, to bolí,“ zahuhlal Marigold. Ale Geralt se jen usmíval.

„Zítra mi za to poděkuješ.“ Ztuhlé a bolestivě napjaté svaly potřebovaly poněkud hrubší zacházení, ale nakonec se Geraltovi povedlo uvolnit Marigoldův bolavý krk, bedra i ztuhlé nohy. Sval za svalem, centimetr po centimetru, vtíral levandulový olej do jeho kůže, aby měl jistotu, že se ráno Marigold bude moct normálně postavit na nohy. I když, kdyby nemohl, rád by se o něj postaral.

„Lepší?“

„O moc,“ přiznal Marigold. Vracela se mu barva a ani oči už neměl tak rudé, když je na Geralta upíral. I přesto nebyl schopný pohybu. „Obejmeš mě?“

„Jasně.“

Geralt si otřel ruce a lehl si vedle Marigolda, Bylo mu fuk, že bude od povlečení potřísněného kdo ví čím, i od naolejovaného Marigolda celý ušpiněný a bude se muset znovu převléct, možná i osprchovat. Čert to vem. Pomohl Marigoldovi vydrápat se na něj a pevně ho objal. Marigoldův obličej spočíval na jeho hrudi a byl spokojený a usměvavý. Zavřel oči a s láskou se ke Geraltovi tiskl, jako kdyby byl jeho obří plyšový medvěd. A Geralt se v klidu nechal dlachnit. Sám Marigolda tisknul nejspíš pevněji, než by bylo zdrávo, ale věděl, že Marigold teď jeho útěchu potřebuje. Věděl, jaký je, věděl, co má rád. Věděl, že pokaždé, když za sebou měli takovouhle „scénku“, potřeboval Marigold pár chvil sám pro sebe. Těsně po tom, co byli se vším hotoví, se ho Geralt nesměl dotknout, protože Marigold byl přecitlivělý. Jakékoliv špatné slovo, hlasité bouchnutí nebo neúměrně silný dotek mohl vyústit v panický záchvat a hysterický pláč. Takovou chybu už Geralt nikdy neudělá. Proto ležel Marigold sám, spoutaný, dobrých dvacet minut. Geralt se mezi tím mohl osprchovat a dát trochu do kupy. Věděl, že dokud si Marigold sám neřekne, musí ho nechat být. A jakmile si řekne, musí mu dát _všechno_. A tak ležel, pomalu oddechoval a hladil Marigolda po zádech, pohrával si s jeho přerostlými vlasy a snažil se nevnímat, jak ho Marigoldův dech lechtá na kůži.

„Chceš se vykoupat?“

„Ještě chvilku,“ zamumlal Marigold. Geralt se usmál.

„Dobře. Tak si pak řekni,“ políbil ho do vlasů a dál oddaně držel. Marigold konečně začínal znít zase jako starý dobrý Marigold, a to mu momentálně ke štěstí bohatě stačilo.

„Líbilo se ti to?“

„Co?“

„Představoval sis to nějak takhle?“

Co mu na to měl sakra odpovědět? Chvíli mlčel a pak Marigolda místo odpovědi o něco pevněji stisknul. Ten se však nedal tak lehce odbýt. Zachichotal se a pootevřel oči.

„Mluv se mnou, Geralte. Chci vědět, jestli to bylo to, cos chtěl.“

„Musíme…?“

„Přece se přede mnou nemusíš stydět. Rozhodně ne po tom, cos se mnou celej den prováděl.“

„Nestydím se, jen…“ Geralt si povzdechl. A Marigoldovo chichotání ho jen ještě víc vyvedlo z míry. Nahmatal Marigoldovu dlaň a přitiskl si ji k ústům. „Jsi si jistý, žes to chtěl _ty_?“

Marigold protočil oči.

„Kolikrát jsme to probírali?“

„Já vím, ale…“

„To ti musím říkat pokaždý, když děláme nějaký techtle mechtle, že se mi to líbilo? _Opravdu_ líbilo?“ povzdechl si Marigold a stiskl Geraltovu ruku. „Jsme spolu víc jak šest let, myslíš, že bych tě nechal mi _takhle_ šoupat mozek z hlavy, kdyby se mi to nelíbilo?“

„Já vím, ale…“

Marigoldův prst přistál na Geraltových rtech. Chápavě se na Geralta usmál.

„Na všem jsme přece domluvení. Vždycky jsme domluvení. Nikdy neděláme nic, o čem si předem nepromluvíme. A kdybych si to uprostřed rozmyslel, tak bych ti to řekl. A ty mě přece taky. Nebo ne?“

„Jo…“

„No tak vidíš,“ Marigold se konečně pohnul, vzepřel se, jen natolik, aby mohl Geralta políbit. „Tak mi konečně řekni, jestli to bylo to, co sis představoval, nebo to budem celou noc zkoušet dál, dokud se netrefíme.“

Geralt se zasmál.

„Nechci tě zabít.“

„Takže se ti to nelíbilo?“ zakřenil se dopáleně Marigold. Jeho další salva námitek se však utopila v dalším polibku.

„Bylo to skvělý,“ zamumlal Geralt. „Jseš neskutečnej. Nechápu, jak jsi to vydržel.“

Marigold se spokojeně zaculil.

„Ta herecká průprava, co mi Alfie dohodil, se konečně vyplácí.“

„Měli bysme mu za to poslat dárkovej koš.“

„Možná rovnou dva. I za minule.“

Geralt se zachechtal a poplácal Marigolda po zadku.

„Tak už?“

„Tak už.“

Nechtěl riskovat, že se Marigold ve své slabosti během těch pár kroků z postele do koupelny někde svalí, a tak ho k předem připravené koupeli odnesl v náruči. Koupelna voněla levandulí a na hladině v čeročerné vaně plavaly bublinky, které v tlumeném světle házely duhové odlesky. Geralt Marigolda do vany opatrně položil. Voda nebyla úplně horká, za tu dobu, co Marigolda opečovával v ložnici, stačila notně vychladnout, ale to bylo jen dobře. Marigold byl přehřátý, a tak byla pro jeho znavené tělo voda akorát. Stejně během chvilky Geralta poprosil, aby otevřel okno a pustil dovnitř trochu čerstvého nočního vzduchu.

„Ještě něco?“ otíral si Geralt mokré ruce do ručníku.

„Donesl bys mi něco k pití?“

„Vodu? Pivo?“

„Tu limču z ledničky.“

„Máš to mít.“

Geralt se vrátil s velkou sklenicí okurkové limonády s mátou, ledem a Marigoldovým na zakázku vyrobeným stříbrným brčkem. Po jediném usrknutí Marigoldův obličej pookřál.

„Děkujuuuu!“

„Nemáš za co.“

Geralt ještě jednou dřepnul k vaně a pohladil Marigolda po mokrých vlasech.

„Fakt nic jinýho nepotřebuješ?“

„Ne-e,“ zakroutil Marigold hlavou. Už zase se zářivě usmíval a v očích mu hrály šibalské jiskry. „Leda že bys chtěl vlézt za mnou.“

„Ha ha.“ Geralt moc dobře věděl, že do jejich vany se oba dva nevlezou. Zkoušeli to. Nevyšlo to. Vtisknul Marigoldovi polibek na tvář. „Tak kdyby něco, zakřič. Přivřu ti a převlíknu zatím postel.

„Nemohli bysme…“

„Ano?“

„Nevadilo by ti dneska spát dole?“

Geralt se pousmál. Tak nějak to po tom jejich celodenním výstupu čekal.

„Nachystám gauč.“

„I s kožešinou,“ nařídil Marigold.

„Jasně, i s kožešinou,“ zasmál se Geralt.

Přivřel za sebou dveře do koupelny a pustil se do převlékání postele. Zase po nich zbyla pořádná spoušť. Jasně, řádně poučení ze svých minulých eskapád už měli preventivně na matraci gumový potah a pod prostěradlem pro jistotu i několik savých podložek. Ale byla pravda, že takhle moc postel ještě nikdy předtím nezřídili. Prostěradlo bylo na odpis a peřiny a polštáře přežily jen proto, že je Geralt prozíravě v pravou chvíli vyházel z postele pryč. Což ovšem znamenalo, že je teď zase všechny musel posbírat. A tak se pustil do práce.

Mezi tím Marigold odložil svou limonádu na poličku nad vanou a pořádně se uvolnil. Teplá voda mu dělala dobře, tělo ho přestávalo bolet, svaly se ještě víc uvolňovaly a jeho útroby konečně nebyly jako na vodě. A psychicky mu taky bylo o moc líp. Vždycky mu chvíli trvalo, než se z role, kterou si zrovna ten večer v posteli vylosoval, dostal zpátky do starého dobrého Marigolda. Milovaného, chtěného.

Sáhl po šamponu a rychle si umyl vlasy, které měl od potu celé mastné, a pak se ve vaně konečně vyknedlil a užíval si klid.

„Alexo, pusť _Is This Love_ od _Whitesnake_.“

Geralt se v ložnici tiše zasmál, když se domem začal rozléhat osmdesátkový glamrock a z koupelny se ozvalo Marigoldovo procítěné hulákání.

_„_ _Is this love that I'm feeling_ _  
Is this the love that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming  
This must be love  
'Cause it's really got a hold on me”_

Bozi drazí, občas si říkal, proč mu tuhle hudbu vůbec ukazoval.

Marigoldovi se nakonec za pomoci Alexy podařilo nějakým zázrakem spustit náhodnej, ale strašně vyklidněnej spotify mix večerního lo-fi jazzíčku, a tak přestal hulákat, zavřel oči a opřel si hlavu o okraj vany. Geralt vedle v ložnici konečně přestal tiše nadávat, protože mu jako vždycky nešla natáhnout na postel plachta, a odebral se se špinavými prostěradly a prádlem do kuchyně k pračce. A tak se Marigold konečně uvolnil. Opravdu uvolnil.

Ne, že by mu to před Geraltem nešlo, ale vážně teď potřeboval chvilku na to, aby všechno vstřebal.

Geralt měl narozeniny. Strašně dlouho nemohl přijít na nic, co by mu mohl dát. Zdálo se to podivné, jelikož Marigold si ve své momentální situaci mohl dovolit tak nějak _cokoliv_ , ale Geralt se neměl k vyslovení žádného přání a jeho samotného nic nenapadalo. Ale pak si vzpomněl, že před pár týdny měli zajímavou půlnoční debatu u televize. Od chvíle, co se dali dohromady, se Marigold snažil téměř pokaždé jejich milostný život něčím okořenit. Přicházel neustále s novými nápady, méně či více potrhlými, protože rád zkoušel nové věci a bavilo ho to. A před Geraltem nikoho jiného neměl, takže všechno mohl poprvé vyzkoušet s ním, což bylo vždycky jak se patří vzrušující. Geralt mu většinou byl schopný říct, jestli se mu daná věc zamlouvá nebo ne. Když to zkoušet nechtěl, nezkoušeli to. Marigold ho nikdy do ničeho nenutil. Tedy, až na prvních pár případů, ale to bylo nevědomky, protože Geralt byl mamlas, a bál se říct, že se mu něco příčí. Ale v posledních měsících začal sem tam přihazovat nápady i on. Jen maličké připomínky. Mohl bych zkusit držet tě takhle, posunout tě támhle. Co kdyby ses naklonil semhle. Co kdyby sis obléknul tohle. Co kdybys mi u toho říkal takový a takový věci. Žádné extrémy, ale Marigoldovi se ze všech jeho malých připomínek začal v hlavě rýsovat obraz toho, co by si tak Geralt mohl přát. A tak se ho před pár dny zeptal. Geralt se samozřejmě zdráhal. Nikdy si v sexu nijak nevymýšlel, vlastně si nevymýšlel nikdy v ničem. Marigold chápal, že stoletími ošlehaný zaklínač byl zkrátka zvyklý žít ze dne na den a třít bídu s nouzí, a tak většinou vzal za vděk čímkoliv, co mu byl Marigold schopný poskytnout, ať už šlo o jídlo, o bydlení nebo smilstvo. Ale tentokrát po něm Marigold chtěl _jeho_ vizi. Chtěl, aby mu Geralt vyzradil své nejniternější přání, aby spolu mohli dělat něco, co se bude opravdu líbit _jemu_ , něco, co s nikým jiným vyzkoušet nemohl, protože se to bál říct, tak jako se to bojí říct teď jemu. Marigold přece vydrží hodně. Udělá pro něj cokoliv. Marigold mu splní jakékoliv přání.

I tak ho to překvapilo.

Geralt? Hrubý? Panovačný? Zlý?

Lezlo to z něj jak z chlupaté deky dobrou hodinu, ale za pomoci několika dobře mířených otázek a trpělivého vyčkávání se Marigoldovi podařilo vypáčit z něj všechno, co potřeboval.

„Takže chceš zkusit znásilnění?“

„Neříkej tomu tak, prosím tě…“

„Jasně, promiň,“ pohladil ho Marigold po hrudi. Seděli na gauči, Marigold s hlavou složenou na jeho rameni, a během celé té debaty nepřítomně sledovali opakování Top Gearu.

„A nechci to zkusit, jen… Já bych… Prostě bych nemohl, chápeš…“

„No jasně,“ zachechtal se Marigold. „Vždyť se červenáš i když máš říct nějakou prasečinku.“

Geralt se zamračil.

„Nebo snad ne? Že ses nikdy pořádně nepředvedl,“ začal si Marigold laškovně pohrávat s pramínkem Geraltových vlasů.

„Neprovokuj.“

„Nebo co?“ vyplázl Marigold jazyk. „No? Co mi uděláš?“

Geralt ho chytil za zápěstí a ruku od svých vlasů odtáhl. „Nebo pojedu spát ke Konstantinovi s Bohunkou.“

Marigold protočil oči. „Ne ne ne, děláš to blbě,“ povzdechl si. „Musíš říct něco prasáckýho, no tak.“

„Ne.“

„Prosííííííííííím!“

Geralt si povzdechl.

„Řekni: Nech toho, nebo ti naplácám.“

„To neřeknu.“

Ale už bylo pozdě. Marigold si všiml, že se Geralt červená. Nahnul se k jeho uchu.

„Řekni, že mě svlíkneš a naplácáš mi,“ zaculil se.

„Ne.“

„Tak mi to aspoň pošeptej. Prosím, Geralte, vždyť tak strašně nesnášíš, když jsem zlobivej.“

Geralt se zhluboka nadechl, ale nevyšla z něj ani hláska. Když už to Marigold vzdal a chystal se od něj odtáhnout, chytil ho Geralt za krkem a natiskl ho znovu k sobě.

„Jestli toho nenecháš, svlíknu tě a naplácám ti,“ zavrčel mu do ucha.

Marigoldem okamžitě projel elektrický výboj. Celý se zachvěl a zornice se mu rozšířily. Geraltův hluboký hlas s ním dělal divy, i když mluvil normálně. Tohle bylo i na něj trochu moc.

„Fakt bys to byl ochotnej zkusit?“ zeptal se Geralt z ničeho nic. Marigolda pustil a ten se začal na gauči vedle něj roztékat, stále těžce nevzpamatovaný z toho, co právě slyšel.

„Jo. Jo, jasně, že jo, Geralte. Když to tobě udělá dobře… Mě takový věci nevadí.“

„Nevadí?“

„Víš, že to mám rád tvrdě,“ zakřenil se.

„No jo, ale to je něco jinýho…“

„S tebou ne,“ pokrčil Marigold rameny. „Vím, že mi neublížíš.“

„Ale kdybys nechtěl…“

„Chci,“ odpověděl rázně Marigold. „Opravdu chci.“

„Tak… Tak dobře.“

„Tak, pokud dovolíš,“ protáhl se Marigold a sáhl po ovladači. Vypnul televizor a posadil se naproti Geraltovi do křesla, jako vždycky, když řešili něco opravdu důležitého. „Rád bych slyšel, jak si to přesně představuješ. Se vším všudy. A bez upejpání.“

A tak o pár týdnů později, zrovna když Marigold chystal oběd pro Geralta, který se měl vrátit z třídenního lovu, ho místo nadšeného „jsem doma“ uvítalo jen zavrčení a surová dlaň, která ho za vlasy odtáhla do ložnice. Teda, až po tom, co Marigold stačil vypnout sporák. Zas tak nezodpovědní nebyli.

A Marigold se zase jednou přesvědčil o tom, že i přes jejich pečlivé plánování a ujišťování jeden druhého, jestli je všechno v pořádku, pořád existujou věci, na které se nedá předem připravit. Třeba mu nedošlo, že to Geralt vydrží tak dlouho. Nakonec strávil spoutaný na posteli dobrých šest hodin. A tím pádem ho ani nenapadlo, že si třeba během té doby bude potřebovat odskočit. Naštěstí věděl, že se před Geraltem nemusí nijak stydět. Nehody se stávaly a Geralta by ani nenapadlo se mu někdy kvůli něčemu takovému smát nebo ho nedej bože soudit. Navíc, Geralt byl stejně úplně mimo. A tak Marigoldovi nezbylo, než to pustit na prostěradlo. Dvakrát. Geralt byl ten večer trochu jinačí, než kdy dřív. I předtím býval na Marigolda v posteli hrubý a občas mu i nadával, ale tenkrát si o to pokaždé řekl sám Marigold. Dneska byl Geralt uvolněnější. A tak Marigolda ani tak moc nepřekvapilo, když se ho uprostřed jedné z jejich eskapád natvrdo zeptal, jestli se může udělat do něj. Marigold si byl docela jistý, že kdyby se ho zeptal během jejich před-techtlo-mechtlové schůze, nedovolil by mu to. Jenže teď se na něj tisklo Geraltovo horké tělo, teď mu bylo tak strašně dobře, teď slyšel Geraltův horký dech u svého ucha a nikdy předtím Geralta nezažil takhle spontánního. A tak v těch pár vteřinách, na které mu sundal roubík, zahuhlal „ano“ a poprvé Geralta nechal, aby si ho ocejchoval. A nebylo to jejích jediné poprvé na ten večer. Geralt chtěl vyzkoušet něco, o čem věděl jen od Eskela, který podobné praktiky prováděl na každém spořádaném občanovi či občance Petrohradu, kteří byli ochotní navštívit jeho skromný, leč na někdejší poměry docela útulný mládenecký byt. Když před sebou Marigold, v tu chvíli už docela unavený a vyčerpaný, uviděl Geraltův bledý obličej, černé oči a naběhlé žíly kolem nich, v první chvíli ho napadlo, že umře. Takhle Geralt koukal jen na svou kořist. A když chtěl Geralt něco ulovit, tak to prostě ulovil.

Nic podobného Marigold nikdy nezažil. Těžko se to popisovalo, protože ve chvíli, kdy se na něj Geralt znovu vrhnul, přestal vnímat svět. Nechápal, co se s jeho tělem děje, protože každý nový vjem přicházel tak rychle a silně, že to jeho mysl nebyla schopná správně registrovat. Věděl jen, že je mu dobře. Vnímal Geraltovy dlaně, které drtily jeho boky, slyšel jeho hrubé, hlasité vrčení, a cítil ho _všude_. Sám kňučel, skučel, křičel a několikrát se dokonce rozplakal. Nevěděl ani sám proč. Geralt mu nijak neubližoval, a i přes to, že byl značně hrubější než obvykle, nebyl na něj zlý, nedělal nic, co by Marigold sám nechtěl. Jeho tělo jen nebylo schopné pojmout tolik vjemů naráz. Když se rozplakal poprvé, Geralt přestal. Rychle mu sundal roubík, aby se ujistil, že je všechno v pořádku, ale Marigold ho odpálkoval syrovým „buď z ticha a mrdej mě“, čímž si od něj vysloužil facku a Geraltova chlouba mu nečekaně vklouzla rovnou až do krku.

Otřásl se zimou.

Otevřeným oknem dovnitř fouknul studený vítr a Marigolda zastudila ramena a holé paže. Voda už byla jen stěží vlažná a nejspíš byl čas vylézt ven.

„Alexo, řekni: Geralte, pojď mě vytáhnout z vany, nebo zhyň.“

Ze spodního patra se ozval Geraltův smích.

„Už jdu!“ křiknul a po chvíli Marigold opravdu uslyšel jeho těžké kroky na schodech.

„Mohl bys jí prosím tě říct, aby mi přestala rozkazovat?“ prohodil, když pomáhal Marigoldovi z vany.

„Tak znova, Geralte. Alexa není opravdová,“ zasmál se Marigold. Geralt jen něco nezřetelně zabručel. Marigoldovi to připadalo rozkošné. Jakkoliv byl Geralt schopný pochopit téměř jakoukoliv novou technologii, Alexa jeho chápání pořád úplně unikala. Marigold ho podezříval, že si myslí, že mají na půdě ženskou, co jim řídí celý dům.

„Jak ti je?“

„Dobrý. Už je to lepší. Jen mě trochu bolí záda.“

Geralt si znovu prohlédl jeho nahé, vlhké tělo a starostlivě mu bedra ještě jednou promasíroval.

„Fakt chceš spát na gauči? V posteli by ti bylo líp,“ zeptal se, když Marigolda chumlal do velké osušky.

„Ne, já… Tam dneska spát nechci.“

Geralt ho starostlivě objal a políbil ho na nos.

„Jsi si jistý, že jsem ti nijak neublížil?“

Marigold zakroutil hlavou a složil hlavu na Geraltovo rameno.

„Ne, jen… V tý posteli teď chvíli nechci bejt. O nic nejde.“

„Kdyby se cokoliv stalo, řekneš mi to, že jo?“

„Jo, neboj.“

„Tak fajn.“

Geralt beze slova Marigolda osušil a pomohl mu obléknout se do pěkně jemňoučkého froté županu.

„Vezmeš mě na záda?“ zaculil se Marigold.

„Máš nohy.“

„To si nezasloužím ani trochu péče a lásky?“ zvolal Marigold dramaticky.

„Pokud vím, narozeniny mám já. Když už, měl bys mě na zádech odnést ty,“ zasmál se Geralt.

„Teda to je vděk. Člověk by se pro tebe rozkrájel a ty…“

Geralt ho beze slova popadl a přehodil si ho přes rameno. „Tak to by stačilo, vystydne ti večeře.“

Marigold se nejprve snažil kopat nohama a vymámit se z Geraltova sevření, ale moc dobře věděl, že nemá šanci. Nakonec se se smíchem nechal vyklopit na pohovku a s radostí přijal talíř plný topinek ve vajíčku.

„Konečně pořádně prasácká večeře,“ zazubil se. Počkal, až si Geralt sedne vedle něj a políbil ho na tvář. „Děkuju.“

„Nemáš za co. Já… Já děkuju, žes to pro mě udělal…“

Geralt už byl zase rudý až za ušima a Marigold z toho měl upřímnou radost. Vrazil mu do pusy topinku a přitulil se k němu.

„Chceš to někdy zopakovat?“

Geraltovi zaskočilo.

„Fopfofím?“

„No jestli si to chceš někdy zopakovat?“ podal mu Marigold ubrousek. „Jestli se ti to líbilo…“

„No…“

„Tak už se vymáčkni,“ zasmál se Marigold.

„Jo, líbilo,“ odpověděl poslušně Geralt.

„Takže?“

„Takže… Si to chci zopakovat…?“

„Tak se mi to líbí. Chlap, co si umí říct, co chce,“ poplácal ho Marigold po rameni a pustil se sám do jídla. „Tak se těš na repete.“

Geralt mlčel. Ale Marigold si moc dobře všiml, že se Geralt po zbytek večera nepřirozeně něžně usmíval.

***

„Zabloudils.“

„Nezabloudil.“

„Ale jo, zabloudil.“

„Ale hovno.“

Marigold se s vyplazeným jazykem rozhlížel zpoza volantu. Byli uprostřed ničeho. Tedy, byli uprostřed lesa, což Geralt za _něco_ rozhodně považoval, ale pro Marigolda to znamenalo nehostinnou pustinu bez wifi a pitné vody.

„Podívám se na mapu.“

„Nepotřebuju, aby ses koukal na mapu,“ zabručel Marigold a vydal se na rozcestí vpravo.

„Přečetl sis vůbec, co bylo na té značce?“

„Jo. Že jedem dobře.“

„O Velkém Kosíři se tam nic nepsalo.“

„Budeš mi do toho furt kecat?“

„Jen dokud nenajdeš správnou cestu.“

Ačkoliv mu nepřál nic špatného, pohled na zmateného a ztraceného Marigolda Geralta naplňoval jistou radostí. Zase na chvíli připomínal toho rozjuchaného mladého kluka, se kterým kdysi začal randit, ani nevěděl jak.

„Nechceš to opravdu radši otočit?“ položil Geralt ruku na Marigoldovu, která spočívala na řadící páce. „Koukal jsem na fotky, ta rozhledna určitě není uprostřed lesa.“

„Říkám ti, že jedu dobře. A kdybys měl místo toho svýho medailonu radši kompas, už bysme byli dávno z lesa venku.“

Geralta to upřímně rozesmálo. Stiskl Marigoldovu ruku a rozhodl se raději mlčet.

Po včerejším povyražení měl Geralt slíbený ještě jeden dárek. Poprosil Marigolda, jestli by nemohli jet na výlet. Nic velkého, jen se chtěl na chvíli vypařit do lesa, zase se jednou vyspat pod širákem, podívat se na nějaký hrad. A tak mu Marigold naplánoval pěkný víkend, během kterého projedou několik rozhleden, zakempujou u jezera, opečou si pár špekáčků a užijou si život tak, jak ho měl Geralt nejraději – bez elektřiny, bez lidí, beze spěchu, bez práce.

Jenže na Velkém Kosíři měli být už před půl druhou hodinou. Touhle dobou už měli šlapat na rozhlednu Podvrší, na kterou se Geralt obzvlášť těšil.

Konečně vyjeli z lesa a Marigold se znatelně uklidnil. Zahnul po dobře vyjeté polní cestě vlevo. Geralt na obzoru dychtivě vyhlížel vysokou rozhlednu, ale místo toho se před nimi vynořilo rozlehlé stavení.

„Vidíš, říkal jsem, že jedem dobře,“ zazubil se Marigold. Tentokrát se on nemohl nabažit pohledu na zmateného Geralta.

Zaparkovali vedle otevřené dřevěné brány a Marigold vyžďuchal Geralta z auta ven.

„Mohl bys mi vysvětlit, co tu děláme?“ nedůvěřivě se rozhlížel. Kolem nebylo nic, jen louky a pole. Jestli ho sem Marigold dotáhl kvůli práci, tak to bylo úplně v háji, protože s sebou měl sotva jeden meč.

„Nebreptej a pojď,“ natáhl k němu Marigold ruku. Geralt chvíli váhal, ale nakonec ji vzal a nechal se táhnout branou přes obrovský meruňkový sad ke stavení.

„Juliánku!“

To už jim pochodovala naproti mladá žena. Na sobě měla kostkovanou košili, umazané džíny a holínky, hnědé vlasy měla spletené do dvou copů. No prostě vypadala jako chodící reklama na život na farmě. S veselým úsměvem jim oběma mávala, a když se konečně vprostřed cesty setkali, pevně Marigolda objala.

„Ahoj, promiň, že jedem pozdě, trochu jsem zabloudil,“ omluvil se Marigold. Ha, tak přece! pomyslel si vítězoslavně Geralt.

„To nic, říkala jsem ti, že ty značky nedávaj smysl,“ mávla rukou a konečně se zadívala na Geralta, který tam stál jako třetí kolo u vozu. Marigold však ladně převzal iniciativu.

„Věruško, tohle je Geralt. Geralte, tohle je Věruška, tátova stará, ehm… _Mladá_ známá. Dřív s ním pracovala v ZOO, teď má vlastní statek.“

„Rád vás poznávám,“ usmál se nuceně Geralt a podal jí ruku. Věrka mu ji stiskla tak pevně, že to sám nečekal, a šibalsky se zasmála.

„Jo, tak už chápu, co na vás Juliánek vidí,“ zamrkala na Marigolda a vydala se ke stavení. „Tak pojďte, přece tam nebudete stát jak tvrdý Y.“

Marigold se rozverně vydal za ní. Geralt si povzdechl a následoval ho.

„Marigolde?“

„Jop?“

„Kam jdem?“

„Uvidíš.“

„Tohle není Velký Kosíř.“

Marigold se se smíchem zastavil a objal Geralta kolem krku. „Nebuď nabručenej.“

„Slíbils mi rozhlednu.“

„Vím, co jsem ti slíbil. Tak nebruč a trochu mi věř.“

Geralt se mračil.

„Prosííííííííím.“

Geralt si povzdechl.

„Fajn.“

Věrka je uvítala v chalupě a rovnou je hnala ke stolu, kde už pro ně měla nachystaný pozdní oběd. Zatímco se vesele vybavovala s Marigoldem o jeho rodičích a všemožných eskapádách, které si Marigold pamatoval ze svého dětství, Geralt tiše dlabal svůj příděl pečeného berana s grilovanou zeleninou a sledoval z okna ovce, které se pásly na louce vedle chalupy. Vypadal rozmrzele. Ne, že by se mu tam nelíbilo. Stavení bylo opravdu nádherné a z toho, co Věrka vyprávěla, by to byl pro Geralta i jeho bratry hotový ráj. Ovce, kozy, krávy, jabloně, zeleninové záhony, prostě statek jak se patří. Navíc, sice zrekonstruovaný, nikoliv však modernizovaný. Bylo to nádherné, klidné místo, které podle všeho narušovaly jen občasné letní tábory dětí. Jenže Geralt chtěl být s Marigoldem. Chtěl s ním být sám, chtěl si užívat ticho, které narušovalo jen jeho neustálé povídání a vyptávání na nejroztodivnější věci.

„Nechutná ti, Geralte?“ vytrhla ho z přemýšlení Věrka.

„Ne, je to výborné,“ usmál se na ni. „Berana jsem nejedl od… Fakt hodně dlouho.“

„Většina lidí ho nejedla nikdy,“ zasmála se Věrka. „Pán je gurmán.“

„To si piš, Geralt se nespokojí jen tak s něčím,“ zazubil se Marigold. Věnoval Geraltovi pořádně zamilovaný pohled, který Geralta aspoň na chvíli uklidnil.

Věrka byla akční a plná energie. Po obědě je nenechala ani chvíli vydechnout, donutila je umýt nádobí a hned jim rozdala gumáky.

„Tak, jdeme na to.“

„Na co?“ zeptal se nedůvěřivě Geralt.

Věrka s Marigoldem se na sebe jen potutelně usmáli a vytáhli Geralta ven. Věrka je vedla kolem stavení na zadní část pozemku, která od silnice nebyla vidět. Až tam Geralta praštila do nosu ta stará známá vůně. Přejel mu mráz po zádech.

„Marigolde?“

„Ticho a šlapej.“ Marigold ho vzal za ruku a táhl ho za sebou jako malé dítě, protože Věrka neustále zrychlovala, zatímco Geralt neustále zpomaloval.

Ze stodoly k nim doběhly dvě dívky, tak dvanáctileté. Obě v jezdeckém oblečení a s přilbou pod paží.

„Tak co, hotovo?“ zeptala se Věrka.

„Jo, vykartáčováno a uklizeno.“

„Tak se praskejte umejt a běžte čekat k bráně, táta tu bude každou chvíli.“

Děvčátka kývla a rozběhla se ke stavení. Když proběhla kolem, Geralt to ucítil ještě silněji. Pach sena a kůže…

„Tak, tady to máme!“ spráskla ruce Věrka a zamířila do nejbližší budovy. Když vešli za ní, Geraltovi se rozbušilo srdce. Ve stáji nebyl už tak strašně dlouho… A rozhodně nikdy nebyl v _takové_ stáji. Věrka ale nezastavovala. Energickým krokem pochodovala dál a dovedla je až na samý konec, kde vpravo otevřela kotec. Geralt se zastavil tak prudce, že Marigold málem ztratil rovnováhu, jak ho táhl za sebou. Věrka z kotce vyvedla nádhernou hnědou klisnu. Marigold cítil, jak Geralt ztuhnul.

„Americkej quarter horse,“ zašeptal.

Věrka se uznale zachechtala.

„Pán se vyzná,“ udělala s klisnou malé kolečko a postavila ji přímo před Geralta, aby si ji mohl pořádně prohlédnout. „Je čistokrevná, samozřejmě dostanete všechny doklady. Otec Conner Prince, několikanásobný mistr Evropy v barrel racingu. Matka Cissy Rebel, Hustonská šampionka v cuttingu. Tahle kráska má za sebou skvělou kariéru v pole bendingu v Itálii, bohužel její soutěžní stáj zbankrotovala, a tak jsme se jí ujali tady a hledali kupce. Je to hodná holka, přátelská, potřebuje milé zacházení, ale jakmile si ji získáte, udělá pro vás první poslední. Mimochodem, jmenuje Cisco Lacey Trooper, ale Julián říkal, že jí stejně budete chtít říkat…“

„Klepna,“ vydechnul Geralt. Roztřesenou rukou si zakryl ústa. „Juliáne, co to… Co to má znamenat?“

Marigoldovi z toho přeběhl mráz po zádech. Nikdy Geralta neviděl tak rozrušeného. Položil mu ruku na záda. Nemohl se přestat usmívat. Geralt na klisnu koukal jako malé dítě na novou hračku.

„Říkal jsem si, žes byl poslední rok docela hodnej, tak si zasloužíš nějakou odměnu,“ zazubil se. Shrnul Geraltovi pár zbloudilých pramenů vlasů z obličeje a políbil ho na tvář. „Je tvoje.“

„Moje?“

„Jo, tvoje.“

„Ježíši…“

Věrka k němu natáhla ruku s otěžemi a Geralt se nenechal dvakrát pobízet. Popadl je a hlasitě na Klepnu zamlaskal. Ta zastříhala ušima a otočila k němu hlavu. Geralt ji, jak nejklidněji dovedl, poplácal na krku a začal s ní tiše mluvit. Věrka se zeširoka usmívala a Marigold si neodpustil tuhle novou dvojku okamžitě vyfotit a poslat všem svým známým.

„Můžu se s ní projet?“ otočil se Geralt na Věrku. Marigold by přísahal, že se Geralt každou chvíli rozbrečí.

„Dělej si s ní co chceš, je tvoje,“ zasmála se Věrka.

„Nemám tu vybavení…“

„Julián ti všechno potřebný koupil, neboj. Všechno má v kotci. Kartáče jsou v polici, tak ji zatím připrav. A sedlo a deku ti donesu.“

„Děkuju.“

Věrka se na chvíli vytratila a Geralt zase začal tiše rozprávět s Klepnou. Nakonec ji objal kolem krku. Klepna klidně stála a užívala si pozornost svého nového parťáka.

„Nechám vás tu,“ zakřenil se Marigold, když se mu podařilo udělat další skvělou fotku. Tuhle stopro zarámuje a dají si ji doma na krb.

„Ne, počkej, pojď sem,“ zamumlal Geralt. Začínal posmrkovat a Marigoldovi to připadalo roztomilé. Přistoupil k nim a opatrně pohladil Klepnu po hřívě. S koňmi neměl žádnou zkušenost a vlastně ani nevěděl, co dělat, aby ho každý kůň neušlapal.

„Máš radost?“

„Děláš si prdel? Kdybych nebyl zaklínač, tak tu skáču po zdech,“ vydechl Geralt.

„Víš, že klidně můžeš brečet. Já to nikomu neřeknu,“ zasmál se Marigold.

„Nemůžu.“

„Už ti v jednadvacátým století někdo někdy uvěřil ty kecy o tom, že zaklínači nemaj emoce?“

„Buď z ticha,“ Geralt znovu posmrknul. „Nechci brečet před ní, rozrušilo by ji to.“

„Stejně to z tebe cejtí, není blbá,“ ušklíbl se Marigold. Klepna si spokojeně odfrkla.

Geralt nahmatal jeho ruku a přitiskl si ji k ústům.

„Děkuju,“ zašeptal.

Marigold ho pohladil po tváři. „Všecko nejlepší. A hlavně se mi vrať celej.“

„Neboj.“

„A před večeří, jasný?“

„Před večeří. Jasný.“

To už k nim pochodovala Věrka.

„To ji ještě nemáš nachystanou? Ježkovy voči, Geralte, Julián říkal, že jseš zkušenej, ale s takovouhle neodjedeš ani za tejden,“ zasmála se.

Marigold ještě sledoval, jak Geralt Klepnu soustředěně a trpělivě chystá. Vyfotil si ho ještě několikrát poté, co se konečně vyhoupl do sedla, a pak už se vydal zpátky do stavení. Věrka zrovna měla jezdecké lekce pro dalších pár dětí, a tak se on zabavil tím, že hlídal její dvě adoptovaná dítka, Aninku a Kryštofa. Ne, že by hlídání potřebovali, ale rozhodně si užili spoustu legrace, když jim Marigold zpíval sprosté písničky, o kterých se máma samozřejmě nesměla nikdy dozvědět.

Geralt se vrátil až se západem slunce a ještě dobrou hodinu strávil s Klepnou ve stáji, aby ji vykartáčoval, očistil, a pak vzal z gruntu i celý její kotec. Věrku čekal podobný osud, kdy ještě uklízela v ostatních stájích, naháněla ostatní zvířata a byla na obhlídce zahrady. Marigold se mezi tím válel s polospícíma Aninkou a Kryštůfkem na podlaze v obýváčku, kde ještě před chvílí se zájmem skládali lego.

„Tak a alou nahoru!“ zavelela Věrka, když nakoukla dovnitř. „Děcka, posbírejte to a běžte se nachystat na koupání.“ Děti čiperně vyskočily a začaly uklízet. Rozespalý Marigold na to vyjeveně koukal.

„Prosím tě, až zas uvidíš naši mamku… Hlavně jí neříkej, že takovýhle děti existujou. Na mě vůči uklízení nestačili ani výhružky vyhladověním.“

Za Věrkou se v předsíni objevil Geralt.

„Zdravím.“

„Jaká byla vyjížďka?“

„Úžasná,“ usmál se Geralt. „Klepna je opravdu šikovná a je vidět, že to tu má ráda.“

„To ráda slyším,“ poplácala ho Věrka po zádech. „Dáte si večeři?“

„Vlastně bych chtěl jít ještě na krátkou procházku.“

„Takhle večer? Aby nám tě v lese někdo neukrad,“ zazubila se Věrka.

„Však Marigold půjde se mnou. Nevadí to?“

„Né, dělejte si, co chcete. Nachystám vám jídlo v kuchyni, tak si to jen ohřeje. A nechoďte nikam daleko. A nevzbuďte mi večer děcka.“

„Jasně, mami,“ zasmál se Marigold.

„Ty,“ ukázala na něj Věrka, „se moc nesměj. Ty sprostý písničky si s tebou ještě vyříkám. Nemysli si, že se ten tvůj hlásek otevřeným oknem nenese až na pole.“

„Tak my radši půjdem,“ zazubil se Marigold, prosmýkl se kolem Věrky, boty popadl jen do ruky a vytáhl Geralta ven. Posadil se na schůdek přede dveřmi a začal se obouvat.

„Tak na procházku, říkáš?“

„Nechtěl jsem, aby ses cítil ošizený,“ pokrčil Geralt rameny. Pomohl obutému Marigoldovi vstát a políbil ho na tvář. „Děkuju. Fakt moc děkuju.“

„Víš co? Vyříkáme si to až po večeři. Nebudu se s tebou vybavovat, když smrdíš jak ta tvoje nová milenka,“ nakrčil Marigold žertovně nos. Vtiskl Geraltovi polibek a popadl ho za ruku. „Tak mě veďte, mladý pane.“

A Geralt vedl. Vyšli ven z Věrčiných pozemků a po vyšlapané cestičce se vydali přes louku a pole kousek zpátky k lesu, ve kterém dopoledne tak urputně bloudili. Brzy se Marigoldovi na obzoru něco zalesklo. Vodní hladina. Došli k malému přírodnímu jezírku obrostlému rákosím, sedli si do trávy a poslouchali, jak kolem nich kuňkají žáby a cvrkají cvrčci. Nad obzorem, přímo nad hladinou jezírka, zapadalo slunce a ozařovalo je narůžovělým světlem. Seděli a drželi se za ruce, hleděli do dálky a mlčeli.

„Promiň, že jsem ti o tom výletu lhal,“ pousmál se Marigold. „Vím, že ses na ty rozhledny těšil.“

Geralt se upřímně zachechtal. „Myslíš, že nějaká rozhledna by tohle trumfla?“

„Ale i tak,“ Marigold se k němu přisunul a položil si hlavu na jeho rameno. „Nerad ti lžu.“

„Tak já ti teda odpouštím,“ objal ho Geralt kolem ramen. „Pro tentokrát. A jen že jseš to ty.“

„Dík.“

Geralt se k němu sehnul a políbil ho do vlasů. „Jak tě to vůbec napadlo? Jak… Kdy jsi to vůbec zařídil?“

Marigold se zachichotal. „Poslední půlrok o Klepně pořád mluvíš ze spaní. Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že jseš jen nezdravě posedlej svou motorkou, ale pak mi došlo, že asi nemluvíš o ní.“

„Hodně se mi o ní poslední dobou zdává… Strašně moc pro mě vždycky znamenala.“

„Já vím.“

„Pořád se cítím jako ve snu,“ špitnul Geralt. „Nechápu to. Posledních sto padesát let si koně nemůžu dovolit, už jsem si nemyslel, že vůbec kdy nějakýho uvidím…“

„Zasloužíš si něco, co ti bude dělat radost.“

„Ty my děláš radost,“ odvětil Geralt. „Všechno kolem tebe mi dělá radost, Marigolde.“

Ale Marigold jen zakroutil hlavou. „Nemůžeme trávit čtyřiadvacet hodin denně spolu, Geralte. A ty rozhodně nemůžeš pořád jen sedět doma, pracovat nebo cvičit. Chci abys měl nějakého koníčka. Vím, že jsme to teď neměli úplně jednoduchý a bráchové jsou daleko, Ciri taky… Prostě chci, abys sem mohl kdykoliv zajet a vyčistit si hlavu. Jen ty a Klepna.“

Geralt ho pevně objal. „Děkuju.“

„Nemáš za co,“ pousmál se Marigold. Hladil Geralta konejšivě po zádech a užíval si jeho blízkost. Byl připravený na to, že teď Geralta tak často neuvidí, ale byla to oběť, kterou byl ochotný podstoupit. Na druhou stranu sem mohl jezdit s ním a pomáhat Věrce. Nový koníček v podobě zahradničení a kydání mu taky nemohl ublížit.

„Tak pojď, nechci, aby byla Věrka nervózní, že jsme se ztratili.“

„Dobrá, dobrá.“

Geralt se vyškrábal na nohy, oprášil se a pomohl nahoru i Marigoldovi. Přecejen byl z minulé noci ještě trošku rozlámaný. Marigold si ještě vyfotil západ slunce nad jezírkem a zářivě se na Geralta usmál. „Tak pojď.“

Geralt udělal sotva dva kroky. Pak se znovu zastavil.

„Vlastně… Mohl bys ještě na chvilku zpátky?“

„Co? Proč?“

„Pojď sem, tadyhle si stoupni,“ postavil ho Geralt zpátky tam, kde Marigold před chvilkou seděl. Měl krásný výhled na celé jezírko, na přilehlou louku i na vedlejší les. Takhle klidný se necítil už hodně dlouho. Geralt stál naproti němu a tiskl jeho ruce ve svých. Jeho kočičí oči byly upřené na Marigolda a láskyplně se usmíval.

„Už zase koukáš jak Yen, když před ní spadnu.“

Geralt se tiše zasmál a pohladil Marigolda po tváři. „Miluju tě.“

„Já tebe taky.“ Ale to jsi mi mohl říct doma nad večeří, chtěl dodat, ale odpustil si to, aby tu krásnou chvilku nekazil.

„Poslední rok byl docela síla, co,“ pousmál se Geralt.

„Jo, to jo…“ už zase se cítil provinile. Za ten rok spolu dvakrát moc času nestrávili.

„Jsem na tebe pyšnej. Žes dokázal tolik věcí a všechno jsi to zvládl s takovým klidem…“

„Ale ty lichotníku.“

„Každej druhej by se z toho zbláznil a tys to zvládl i se zaklínačem, kterej ti domů denodenně nosí bláto a oblečení zasraný kdo ví od čeho.“

„Ale prosím tebe. Když ti musím jen prát, to je to poslední,“ zachechtal se Marigold.

„Já vím, že se pořád cítíš špatně, protože jsem na tebe musel poslední rok hodně čekat.“

No, a jsme zase tam, kde jsme byli.

„Ale ty na mě čekáš celých šest let. Já… Si to uvědomuju, že pokaždé, když jdu do práce, se o mě bojíš. A vím, že když přijdu pozdě v noci z lovu domů, že jen předstíráš, žes celou dobu spal.“

„Přiznávám veškerou vinu, vaše ctihodnosti,“ zašklebil se Marigold.

„Nechci, abys na mě celý život jen čekal. Já… Tak nějak chápu, že asi nejsem úplně nejlepší partner na světě, Yen by mohla vyprávět,“ nervózně se zasmál. „Vím, že to se mnou nemáš úplně jednoduché a že jsem občas strašnej morous a musíš ze mě všechno tahat jako z chlupaté deky. A že se občas chovám jako idiot, když se naštvu. A že jsem na tebe často naštvaný kvůli úplným prkotinám…“

„Geralte, co to má…“

„Vím, že ti moc často neříkám, jak moc pro mě znamenáš. Ale opravdu si tě moc vážím. Jako člověka i jako partnera.“

Marigold se zmateně usmíval. Byla to moc hezká slova, až se divil, že lezou zrovna z Geralta. Ale nechápal, co mají co s čím společného.

Dokud si před ním Geralt nekleknul.

Zatajil se mu dech.

„Marigolde, jsem tu už tak strašně dlouho… Ale nikdy jsem nepotkal někoho, kdo by byl ochotný pro mě obětovat tolik, co ty. Když jsme se potkali, mohl jsi klidně utéct a žít si dál normální život. Ale ty sis vybral mě. A já bych… Já bych si teď moc rád vybral tebe.“

Geralt vytáhl z vnitřní kapsy bundy malou dřevěnou krabičku. Už v tu chvíli měl Marigold co dělat, aby mu nevyhrkly slzy. Geralt z krabičky vytáhl prstýnek. Marigold na něj moc dobře neviděl, ale to mu v tu chvíli bylo tak nějak fuk.

„Marigolde, Juliánku, Květinko,“ Geralt se na chvíli odmlčel. „Nic na světě by mě neučinilo šťastnějším, než kdybys mi prokázal tu čest a dovolil mi stát se tvým mužem.“

Marigold se rozrušeně zasmál.

„Jo. Jo, jasně, dej to sem,“ popadl Geralta za ruku a vytáhl ho na nohy. Nechal si od něj navléknout prstýnek, mimochodem dokonale padnoucí, a okamžitě mu skočil kolem krku. Dlouze se políbili. Z Geralta najednou spadl veškerý stres a Marigold konečně pochopil, proč byl při příjezdu na statek tak rozladěný.

„Jestli mi řekneš, žes to plánoval na nějaké té rozhledně, tak si mě nepřej,“ rozesmál se.

„No… Jo, plánoval.“

„Pane bože Geralte!“

„Co je?“

„Vždyť já se bojím výšek!“ plácl ho Marigold po rameni.

***

Byly dvě ráno. Geralt nemohl spát.

Věrka jim připravila krásný pokojík s velkou dřevěnou postelí, na které právě podřimoval rozvalený Marigold. Geralt se k němu nenápadně přikradl a podařilo se mu vyfotit nádherný snímek. Marigoldův rozespalý obličej a ruka, na jejímž prsteníčku se leskl dřevěný prsten s rýhou uprostřed, ve které byl vsazený kus loutnové struny G. Fotku poslal Eskelovi. Ihned se vedle ní objevil Eskelův drobný obličejík a v konverzaci vyskočila bublinka, která značila, že Eskel píše.

**[eskel_petrohradsky: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]**

**_[bilyvlkzrivie: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]_ **

**[eskel_petrohradsky: mas cas? zavolej mi.]**

**_[bilyvlkzrivie: Hned. Jen vylezu ven, ať nebudím děcka_ ** **_😊_ ** **_]_ **

Vyšel v teplákách a tílku ven a zašel až ke stájím. Tam si sedl na balík se senem, narazil do uší sluchátka a stiskl malou kamerku u Eskelova jména.

„No ahooooj!!!“ Eskel se na něj zářivě usmíval. V Petrohradu bylo sluníčko, on seděl u sebe na balkonu a večeřel, zatímco se z bytu ozývalo Kátino rozverné štěkání.

„Nazdárek!“

„No tak ses konečně rozhoupal?“

„Jak vidíš.“

„A ten ňouma ti na to skočil?“ zachechtal se Eskel. „Dělám si srandu. Moc gratuluju.“

„Děkuju.“

„Na kdy to plánujete? A pozveš Yen? Chci vidět její obličej, až to zjistí!“

Geralt se zasmál a pokrčil rameny. „Hele nic nevím, ani… Ani nevím jak to vlastně provedem.“

„No to je fuk, však na to časem přijdete. Hlavně dej dopředu vědět, ať se tam stihne vlakem dokodrcat Vesemir,“ mávnul Eskel rozšafně rukou. „A mimochodem, všechno nejlepší k narozkám! Přísahám, že jsem na tebe nezapomněl, jen jsem… Měl práci.“

„Jasně,“ zakřenil se Geralt. „Ale aspoň přání jsi mi poslat mohl.“

„V dnešní době? Plejtvat takhle papírem?“

„Vesemir mi určitě nějaký poslal. Za půl roku bude tady,“ zachechtal se Geralt.

„No ale cos dostal od toho tvýho kvítka?“

„Klepnu.“

„Co?“

„Klepnu. Koupil mi koně.“

„Nekecej!“

„Fakt. Jsme zrovna na farmě, teď budu celej víkend rajtovat.“

„No to mě poser.“

„Tak snad vím, koho si mám vzít, ne?“ ušklíbl se Geralt.

„To máš teda recht.“

„No ale Klepnu mi dal až dneska. Neuvěříš, co jsme dělali včera.“

„Ale já myslím, že uvěřím,“ ušklíbl se Eskel nazpátek.

„Vyzkoušeli jsme tu věc, o který jsi nám říkal tenkrát u Veverky.“

„Jakou věc?“

„No jak jsi říkal, že šoupeš petrohraďáky se zaklínačským elixírem.“

Eskel zblednul.

„Počkej, co?“

„No přece jsi říkal…“

„Ježíši Geralte, to jsem říkal jen tak, abych si udělal prdel z Lamberta!“

„Cože?“

„Vždyť kluka jako je Marigold tak akorát přizabiješ! To přece s člověkem dělat nemůžeš!“ zhrozil se Eskel.

„No… … … Můžu.“

„Je Marigold v pořádku?“ třeštil Eskel oči.

„Jo. Úplně.“

„Prach a broky,“ ulevil si Eskel. „Víš ty co, ty syčáku jeden? Ty teda fakt víš, koho si vybrat.“


End file.
